


It's a Date

by ami_ven



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 02, Writerverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:38:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Are you hungry?  I’m hungry.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Date

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" challenge (write fanfiction)

“I realize I never said ‘thank you’.”

Felicity whirled in her desk chair, one hand going to her heart. “Oliver!”

He smiled. “Sorry. I wasn’t trying to sneak up on you. It’s just… habit.”

“That’s all right,” she said. “Adrenaline’s supposed to be good for you, right?”

“In moderation,” Oliver agreed.

“And what was that about a thank you?”

He leaned a hip against the side of her desk. “The fact that I owe you one,” he said. “I… dumped an awful lot on you, Felicity, and you have done an amazing, _amazing_ job. And I know I don’t usually seem like I appreciate all of your hard work, but I do. Appreciate it. Appreciate _you_. So, thank you.”

She smiled. “You’re welcome, Oliver.”

“Good. Are you hungry? I’m hungry. There’s a new Italian place in town that I’ve been meaning to try.”

“Sounds great,” she said. “Just let me finish up these last few—”

“I’m sure the last few whatevers can wait,” he interrupted, gently. “You’ve done enough for today.”

“Okay,” Felicity agreed, smiling. “Let’s go.”

Oliver grinned and held out her coat, helping her into it. “It’s a date.”

“A date?” she repeated. He ducked his head, still smiling, and she grinned. “A date. Well, then… can we take your motorcycle?”

Oliver laughed. “Sure.”

THE END


End file.
